Omiai, oh miau
by mutemuia
Summary: De todos los solteros disponibles de Tokyo, ¿tenía que tocarle él? [Two-Shot] [La imagen no me pertenece].
1. Antes

_Querida **oxybry** , otro añito más. Que tengas un día felicísimo, llenito de alegrías y bendiciones. El fic es solo una excusa para echarnos unas risas juntas, tómatelo con humor y como una muestra de cariño. Como dicen en las películas, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia XD_

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Póngase aquí lo de Nakamura sensei.

* * *

 **OMIAI, OH MIAU**

 **ANTES**

El día que Fujimura Midori cumplió veintisiete años tuvo una revelación.

Era bastante tarde cuando abrió la puerta de su pequeño apartamento (aunque caja de zapatos sería una descripción más ajustada y realista), y sus gatas le salieron al encuentro, enredándosele entre los pies mientras se descalzaba y maullando con exigencia por verse desatendidas. Como mánager de Hizuri Kyoko, Midori tenía horarios un tanto extraños, siempre en función de los horarios de rodaje, reuniones con directores y productores o galas, entrevistas y otros eventos de su representada. Le encantaba su trabajo, pero no permitía una vida social en condiciones…

Mientras las pequeñas adorables egoístas comían su cena, Midori contiene un suspiro al ver que —otra vez— se había dejado las cortinas cerradas y sus plantas se habían perdido todo un día de sol… Y eran muchas… Cualquier superficie plana en la que no hubiera una gata, era ocupada por una maceta. Pequeños bejeques que semejaban rosas de hojas carnosas, crasas de verdes vivos, aptenias y cactus de pascua con flores del discreto color Love Me, una pitera que necesitaba ya ser trasplantada a un suelo bondadoso, aeonios de todos los tamaños y kalanchos de intensos colores que solo florecerían una vez… Tenía incluso en un macetón un asiento de suegra de púas enormes al que las gatas ni se acercaban por razones obvias.

Y de repente se vio con veinte años más, regresando al mismo apartamento vacío, con más gatas y con más matas…

La loca de las gatas y de las matas, ese iba a ser su futuro…

En el silencio de su apartamento, el peso de la soledad caía sobre ella, abrumándola, y un nudo de desasosiego e inquietud se le formaba en el pecho. Sí, Midori estaba sola. Con la familia lejos, y siendo de un carácter digamos áspero, no era fácil para ella conectar con alguien y mantener una relación. Además, si por algún milagro, alguno era tan audaz como para aventurar una segunda o tercera cita, en cuanto cruzaba el umbral era asaltado por tales matas y gatas (más las gatas que las matas, por supuesto), y cualquier posible novio huía espantado para ponerse a salvo. Así las cosas, en ocasiones Midori sucumbía a la soledad; no tenía con quién contarse las anécdotas del día, mensajito tras mensajito, ni con quién compartir una taza de café por las mañanas, ni ningún _Okaeri_ respondería a su solitario _Tadaima_ —El miau de sus gatas no debe interpretarse en ese sentido—. Y peor aún, la tarta de cumpleaños que Kyoko-san le había obsequiado iba a tener que comérsela sola…

Que no hay ningún mal en vivir sola, que conste y que quede bien clarito, pero bueno, al menos debía intentarlo…

—Una vida, tengo que buscarme una vida fuera de aquí… —susurró, mientras se metía en la boca una cucharada (muy) generosa de tarta—. Unnofio, zí, oummarido…

Así que había contactado con una prestigiosa agencia de casamenteros, que organizaban omiais y actuaban como intermediarios para personas con intenciones serias de matrimonio, y Midori se repitió por enésima vez que no perdía nada por intentarlo.

Bueh, el tiempo. Eso es lo que perdió…

* * *

Estaban incómodos… Los dos, él y ella.

La espalda rígidamente apoyada en la silla y los brazos cruzados, como una barrera defensiva invisible, lanzándose miradas suspicaces.

Y sin embargo, ninguno había abandonado la mesa… _Aún…_ Era un café coqueto, cercano a LME (esa debió haber sido su primera pista), no demasiado como para sentirse fuera de lugar pero lo justo para dar apariencia de intimidad a las parejas. _Ideal para una primera cita…_

—No pensé que fueras tú cuando leí tu información… —dijo Midori, dejando salir un suspiro y descruzando los brazos. Era verdad. Cuando leyó la ficha que le había enviado la agencia, se saltó los datos personales (otra pista perdida) y fue directamente al apartado de autodescripción. Había descubierto (por las malas) que era ahí donde se revelaba la verdadera naturaleza de los candidatos. Muchos tendían a adornarse durante párrafos enteros, ponderando y exagerando sus virtudes y escondiendo sus defectos. En cambio, esta ficha tan solo decía: _Pragmático soñador, leal y profesional. Con sentido del humor._

Breve, conciso. Práctico.

A ella le dio curiosidad…

¿Pero tenía que ser precisamente él? ¿Él? Como si el mundo no fuera lo bastante grande…

Así que aquí estaba ella, delante del gerente del marido de su representada.

—Lo mismo digo… —respondió él, el ceño levemente fruncido—. ¿Cuántos Yashiro Yukihito que trabajen como mánager habrá en Tokyo? —preguntó, alzando las manos al cielo. Evidentemente no esperaba que Midori le respondiera—. Doscientos, trescientos… Puede que más…

—Ya, ya, el sarcasmo no te pega, Yashiro-san… —contestó ella, con un gesto vago de la mano y volteando los ojos con fastidio.

—Tú, en cambio, mentiste desde el principio, señorita —añadió, inclinándose sobre la mesa, con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¡Hasta en el nombre mentiste! Eso no habla muy bien de ti, Fujimura-san… —dijo, colocándose las gafas con gesto serio y un tanto decepcionado.

—¿¡Estás loco!? —exclamó ella horrorizada, dando un brinquito en su silla—. ¿Sabes cuánta gente me ha usado como excusa —aquí bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro— para acercarse a Kyoko-san?

—¿En serio? —preguntó él, ladeando la cabeza. Y el enojo que sentía se transformó súbitamente en algo parecido a la empatía. ¿O quizás en simpatía? No, no. Empatía, eso…

—Ajá —respondió Midori, echando miradas rápidas alrededor por si alguien los hubiera escuchado.

—Te entiendo perfectamente —dijo él, exhalando un suspiro, y luego también bajó la voz—. Yo hace una eternidad que nunca menciono a Ren, bueno, Kuon, en mis citas…

—Por la misma razón, supongo…

Yashiro asintió con cansancio, suspiró de nuevo, se quitó las gafas y se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

¿Y ahora qué?, parecían pensar los dos.

Midori lo observaba con atención, valorando, sopesando si quizás él merecía el esfuerzo… No es que a ella le entusiasmara salir con un compañero de trabajo, pero… Total, ya lo conocía (o todo lo que el trabajo te permite conocer a una persona), y mira tú cómo son las cosas, tenía que reconocerlo: su ficha no mentía…

—¿Y bien? —preguntó ella.

—¿Eh? —dijo él, poniéndose las gafas y parpadeando confuso.

—¿Rarezas? —le contestó ella.

—¿Disculpa? —Sí, definitivamente confuso.

—Rarezas, Yashiro-san. Manías… —explicó Midori, trazando círculos vagos en el aire con una mano—. Secretos que aunque realmente no son vergonzosos, no todo el mundo sería capaz de entender… —Luego exhaló un suspiro y añadió—. Todos tenemos algo…

—Oh, bueno… —Yashiro le evitaba la mirada, fingiendo ajustarse y recolocarse las gafas—. Sí… Yo…

—¿Sí? —le animó ella, un poco divertida (y bastante expectante) al ver su turbación.

—Soy antichip —declaró él, y se dejó caer derrotado contra el respaldo de la silla. Ella arqueó una ceja y por alguna razón, él se apresuró a seguir hablando—. Diez segundos sobre mis manos desnudas, y todo lo que tenga chip hace _frrzzz._

—Eso no cuenta, Yashiro-san… Todo LME sabe eso… —replicó ella, y luego añadió, estirándose sus labios en una sonrisa traviesa—. ¿Y la CIA o el Mossad no han intentado reclutarte? De seguro que serías un buen agente de campo…

—Me gusta mi trabajo, muchas gracias —protestó él, estirándose las solapas de su americana, fingiendo orgullo herido—. Bueno —agregó—, también está lo de la mirada helificante.

—Ah, supongo que eso sí es de veras útil en nuestra línea de trabajo. Pero eso también es público… —Midori apoyó el mentón en la mano abierta. Podría parecer que estaba aburrida, pero no era ese el caso—. ¿Qué más?

—¿Eh?

—Vamos, vamos, Yashiro-san —le urgió ella—, seguro que hay algo más…

Él lanzó rápidas miradas a un lado y a otro antes de inclinarse de nuevo sobre la mesa y susurrar tan solo dos palabras.

—Manga shojo.

—¿Shojo? —repitió ella.

—Ya sabes, romance, pasiones secretas, amores no correspondidos, tropiezos con beso, rubores y moe, besos indirectos, amigos que quieren ser más, enemigos que quieren ser otra cosa, ojos con estrellitas, halos de flores, malentendidos vergonzosos —amplió él—. Me gustan todos los tópicos —Luego alzó la barbilla, cuadró los hombros y declaró con una firmeza inesperadamente muy masculina—. Disfruto por y para el amor…

Y sin embargo, aquí estaba el hombre. En un omiai.

Midori se golpea el labio con el dedo índice, aún considerando, aún decidiendo. _Tap, tap, tap_ …

¿Y si quizás…?

—¿Le gustan los gatos, Yashiro-san? — _Tap, tap, tap…_

—Pues claro que sí. Me he criado con ellos — _Tap, tap, tap—_. Pero yo quiero un perroooo…

—Y plantas, ¿qué opinas de las plantas? —continuó Midori, ignorando su arrebato canino.

—Soy un ferviente defensor de la naturaleza —afirma él, con un vigoroso asentimiento de cabeza. _Tap-tap, tap-tap…_

—¿Y qué acerca de las personas que tienen plantas y gatos?

—Eeerr, pues… ¿que están en su derecho? —Yashiro ladea la cabeza, ¿a dónde diantres es que va esta conversación?

—Quiero decir, muuuchas plantas… —añade ella, extendiendo los brazos—. Y muuuchos gatos…

Él entrecierra los ojos, y regresa a ellos aquella mirada suspicaz del principio.

—¿De cuánto estamos hablando? ¿Más de diez?

—¿Plantas o gatos?

—Gatos, mujer.

—Siete. Pero Hime-sama es nueva y vino con sorpresa incluida…

—Oh…

—Sigues comprando manga, imagino.

—Por siempre. No puedo privarme de uno de mis pocos vicios…

—Estoy de acuerdo… Yo crío plantas y tú compras manga…

—Entonces necesitaremos una casa —concluye él—. Una casa de verdad. Nada de apartamentos minúsculos de soltero.

—¿Disculpa? —Espera, espera… ¿Cómo fue que llegaron a este punto?

—Tú querrás un jardín en condiciones y hacer honor a tu nombre*. Yo quiero paredes llenas de romance.

—No te sigo.

—Tengo veintinueve años y no me hago más joven, Fujimura-san, y esto es un omiai… Si estamos aquí es porque buscamos una pareja seria, preferiblemente con intención de matrimonio. Esto es un encuentro para decidir si llegamos a un acuerdo. Sin romance, sin amor. Solo decisiones prácticas y sensatas… Yo adoro el romance, como puede dar fe mi colección de manga, manhwa, manhua e incluso cómic, pero yo no vivo en una hoja de papel. Esto es el mundo real…

—El amor está sobrevalorado —convino ella, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¡Que no te escuche Takarada-san! —exclamó él.

—Cierto, cierto —Los dos se encogieron, casi temiendo que con la sola mención de su nombre apareciera entre luces, confetti y nubes de humo.

Pero gracias a los dioses, eso no pasó.

—Pienso seguir trabajando después de casada —declaró Midori.

—Faltaría más. Jamás te pediría tal cosa —dijo él—. ¿Tomarías mi apellido?

—Podría acceder a eso, sí —respondió ella—. ¿Y de la cama?

—Cama de matrimonio, por supuesto.

—¿Y el sexo?

—Pues cuando venga —Contente, hombre, no te ruborices, se reprendió Yashiro—. No tenemos que presionarnos con eso.

—Pero lo esperas —afirmó ella, dándolo por supuesto.

—Lo espero de mi esposa y solo con mi esposa.

—Yo espero fidelidad y respeto —agregó.

—Así debe ser —convino Midori—. En las dos direcciones.

—Entonces, ¿hay trato? —preguntó Yashiro.

Se miran largamente, aunque sin la suspicacia de antes, intentando encajar al colega del trabajo con la persona que tienen delante: un cónyuge, un compañero de vida…

 _Podría funcionar…_

Las manos se alzan por encima de la mesa y se encuentran en el medio.

—Hay trato —dicen los dos a la vez.

Y un vigoroso apretón de manos sella su futuro.

.

* * *

.

 _*_ Midori _significa_ verde _y también_ naturaleza _._


	2. Después

**DESPUÉS**

Midori tomó el apellido Yashiro en cuanto puso su sello en los documentos del Registro Civil. No hubo arroz ni vestido de novia, no hubo más flores que el pequeño destello de color marfil que ambos lucían prendidos en la solapa…, pero sí que hubo un vigoroso e inesperado beso de su marido en la mejilla en cuanto el funcionario de turno, con voz cansada, los había declarado Yashiro-san y Yashiro-san. E incluso tal gesto ya resultaba algo escandaloso para los estrechos estándares japoneses a propósito de las manifestaciones públicas de afecto. Pero Midori no supo negarle eso. Así que luchando contra su propia incredulidad por la audacia que estaba a punto de cometer, le devolvió el beso en la mejilla a su marido. ¡Su marido! ¡En público!

El pequeño grupo de cuatro salió del edificio y se detuvo en lo alto de las escalinatas del edificio gubernamental. Yashiro hubiera querido darle al menos una recepción formal, pero no tenía sentido hacer tal cosa cuando la familia de ambos no podría compartir con ellos el momento, por la distancia y porque sus padres eran mayores, y fue consensuadamente descartada. Esa fue la razón principal por la que sus representados (y amigos) actuaran como testigos del enlace. Así que se hicieron un par de fotos que enviarles, los recién desposados se pusieron sus mejores sonrisas, no del todo falsas, y Midori estiró la mano luciendo su anillo.

Mientras los ve posar para la siguiente foto, bajo las instrucciones de una sonriente Kyoko, Kuon no alcanzaba a entender por qué alguien como Yashiro, un enamorado del amor, se casaba en un matrimonio acordado. Y aunque racionalmente comprendiera las ventajas prácticas para ello, un matrimonio sin amor parecía ir en contra de su naturaleza misma. Pero no en contra de la cultura japonesa, y él no era japonés, a fin de cuentas. Bueno, no del todo, al menos. Desde luego, para Kyoko no suponía ningún conflicto, así que quizás fuera su parte americana la que no terminaba de lidiar con la idea de su mánager y amigo casándose _así_ …

LME les concedió una licencia de cinco días, más uno más por la mudanza, que Yukihito y Midori ocuparon en trasladar sus posesiones a la casita que habían comprado juntos, con una hipoteca a veinte años —Eso definitivamente era optimismo y fe en el compromiso de su matrimonio—. Así que matas, gatas, y volúmenes ingentes de manga y demás, hicieron el camino a la que sería su residencia de desposados.

Fueron días en los que —a riesgo de acabar con más de una caja en el suelo— el pobre Yashiro no hacía más que estornudar y llorar involuntariamente, los ojos enrojecidos e irritados, debido a la hiperexposición felina, y Midori llegó a temer que le pidiera que se deshiciera de los animales, pero Yashiro no dijo ni mu al respecto. Él se había criado con gatos, demonios, y su cuerpo tan solo lo había olvidado. ¡Él podía hacer esto! ¡Podía superarlo! Y entre achíes y achúes, que más de una vez despertaron a su esposa, que lo miraba preocupada, tomaba puntualmente las dosis prescritas de antihistamínicos. Baste decir que a los pocos días su cuerpo ya había recuperado la tolerancia debida a las mascotas.

Caían rendidos de agotamiento al llegar la noche, así que no tenían fuerzas para la vergüenza sino a la mañana siguiente. Para ambos era igual de embarazoso, al menos al principio, el despertar juntos en la misma cama, con alguna gata a los pies, pero también dedicaron esos días de licencia a aprenderse esos pequeños detalles que, de ignorarse, pueden hacer fracasar la convivencia. Yashiro pronto descubrió que Midori gruñía, bastante literalmente, si no había café recién hecho por las mañanas, y Midori comprobó que a él le gustaba comer en la mesita delante del televisor, sentado en el suelo, lo cual atraía inevitablemente a las gatas… Midori sonreía viendo sus vanos esfuerzos por quitárselas de encima, hasta que ella tenía que intervenir y poner orden. Se sentaba a su lado, eso sí, y comían juntos.

De vuelta al trabajo, en LME Yashiro escuchaba los cuchicheos y susurros a sus espaldas, sí, su mujer seguía trabajando después de la boda, ¿y qué? Era buena, diantres, y él no le iba a pedir que renunciara a su carrera para encerrarse entre las cuatro paredes de su casa, con delantal y una sonrisa, esperando a que él llegara. No, a él le gustaba que fuera independiente, profesional y con carácter. Aunque en ocasiones, él mismo estuviera en el lado malo de su 'carácter', especialmente si no había café… Uf, temblaba solo de pensarlo… Hay a quien le gusta despertarse con el cantar de los pajaritos, pues él tenía miauuus y grrr… Y al demonio con todo, a él le encantaba.

Midori, en cambio, asistía maravillada a la creciente intimidad con el conocido desconocido con el que se había casado. Era un hombre sencillo, nada complicado y por lo demás, bastante transparente. No tenía dobleces y era de una amable honestidad que parecía increíble. Hacía todo lo posible por adaptarse a esta nueva vida, y cuando algo no le gustaba, simplemente lo decía y proponía una alternativa que satisficiera a ambas partes. Ella, en cambio, era de tragarse los enojos sola, y poner cara de perro hasta que él por fin averiguaba qué le había molestado. Y eso tenía que reconocérselo, Yukihito se esforzaba.

Pero lo peor, lo que hacía que su corazón diera un vuelco en el pecho, era cuando Yukihito lo hacía sin darse cuenta… Como aquella mañana, cuando ya estaban a punto de salir, él dejó su maletín en el suelo y regresó al salón. ¿Y qué es lo que hizo? Descorrió las cortinas, permitiendo a la suave luz de la mañana inundar la estancia.

—Necesitan luz… Las plantas… —se explicó él. Ella parpadeó una, dos veces, con la boca entreabierta, y ese vuelco en el pecho creció, convertido en tambores. _Tam, tam, tam…_ —. Midori, ¿estás bien?

 _Tam, tam, tam…_

O aquella otra vez, hace tres días:

—Oh, cielos, tienes la ropa llena de pelos… —dijo ella, y comenzó a darle manotazos vigorosos, hasta que él la detuvo con suavidad.

—No te preocupes, los pelitos son amor... —Y el corazón de Midori de nuevo hizo _tam, tam, tam…_

O cuando un día cualquiera le traía plantas, solo porque sí.

Pequeñas plantas piedra —¡Realmente parecían cantos de río!— que florecían en blancos y amarillos, otras que parecían huevos y que se abrían como acuchilladas en flores de un rosa intenso, un príncipe negro que siempre había querido, y un centro de mesa lleno de pequeñas crasas envueltas en bolas de musgo atadas con cordeles — _kokedama_ , tal como las hacía su abuela…

Él escuchaba. Realmente la escuchaba…

Y con cada planta, como una escena tantas veces repetida, Midori parpadea (porque no sabe qué decir, aparte de tartamudear un gracias azorado), él le sonríe, y de nuevo ese vuelco en el pecho. _Tam, tam, tam…_

Y una noche, tras la cena, Midori lo observa mientras él se limpiaba las gafas, bizqueando porque no veía un carajo sin ellas, el ceño fruncido y la punta de la lengua asomando entre sus labios a causa de la intensa concentración. Sintió cómo el corazón se le llenaba de una ternura tal, que ya no pudo seguir negándolo. Y solo entonces, en ese preciso momento, Midori se atrevió a reconocerse la verdad.

Estaba perdida…

Se estaba enamorando de su marido.

 _Tam, tam, tam…_

* * *

No estaba previsto.

Tan solo pasó…

No fue el vino, no fueron las estrellas ni la luna... Ni siquiera fue la estridente cortinilla musical de una comedia cualquiera que sonaba en el televisor. Fueron las risas compartidas y el mirarse en otros ojos... Fue ese instante de conexión y sincronía perfectas.

Midori y Yukihito saltaron al abismo de los suspiros y de piel contra piel.

Sí, habían acordado no presionarse con eso. Y no, ninguno lo esperaba. Pero sucedió. Y juntos, entre besos lentos y pacientes, aprendieron a conocerse y a descubrirse, trazando esa cartografía íntima de dos cuerpos enredados entre las sábanas.

Y llenaron sus días de risas y de besos robados en la cocina. Eran felices, porque habían encontrado su felicidad en la entrega y en la aceptación incondicional del otro. Habían aprendidos a ser compañeros antes que amantes, a ser esposos antes que a tener citas. Y por alguno de esos extraños e inextricables misterios de la vida, a ellos les funcionaba.

Hasta que un día, casi año y medio después de su matrimonio, Midori se deja caer sobre la cama y suelta la bomba:

—Estoy embarazada. —El gritito feliz de Yukihito murió a medio camino al ver su cara de pánico. Entonces suspiró (un suspiro hondo, de esos que parecen formar parte del alma misma) y en silencio, la tomó de la mano, en un gesto que quería fuera de consuelo y aliento—. Nunca pensé que tendría hijos —agregó ella, poco después—. Ni siquiera sé cómo pasó.

—¿De verdad quieres que te lo cuente? —preguntó él, con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa traviesa. _Muuuuy_ traviesa…

—¡No me refería a eso! —exclamó Midori, envarándose con las mejillas encendidas y propinándole un manotazo en el brazo—. ¡Pasas demasiado tiempo con Hizuri-san!

—¡Auch! —se quejó él—. ¡Y tú con Kyoko-chan!

Luego, ambos callan, se miran y se toman de las manos, enhebrando los dedos con la naturalidad de la costumbre.

—Vamos a ser padres… —susurran, sin creérselo todavía, y en sus rostros, el miedo y la alegría entremezclados—. ¡Vamos a ser padres!

* * *

Siendo los dos gerentes de profesión, no les supuso ningún problema gestionar y coordinar las citas médicas, las clases de preparación al parto y otras mil pequeñas tareas a tener en cuenta cuando la familia va a crecer. Con tanta gata y un embarazo en fase temprana, el temor a la toxoplasmosis también estaba ahí, pero pasaron juntos por la infernal odisea de tomar muestras a todo el clan Yashiro —De hecho, Midori fue la única que no protestó cuando le extrajeron sangre. Ah, al veterinario también se le extrajo sangre, pero por otros medios más rudimentarios y primitivos, de esos que involucran bufidos, garras y lomos erizados…—, y Yukihito apretaba suavemente su mano el día que les dieron los resultados. Sabía que a Midori le aterraba la posibilidad de tener que deshacerse temporalmente de alguna de sus pequeñas por la salud de su bebé, pero por fortuna, no fue necesario.

Yukihito la acompañó a cada paso del camino, respetando la necesidad de independencia de su esposa, por más que solo tuviera ganas de mantenerla acostada entre almohadones hasta que naciera su hijo. Su hijo… El vientre de Midori crecía mes tras mes y aun así, todavía le resultaba casi imposible de creer que fuera ese el fruto de su amor.

Porque él la amaba. Inevitablemente, como un cliché de película, se enamoró de esa mujer fuerte, dura en ocasiones, pero terriblemente tierna cuando se despojaba de esa coraza que la protegía del mundo. No sabría decir cuándo ni por qué, pero lo cierto es que una noche se vio ansiando que la coprotagonista de Kuon terminara de balbucear sus líneas y grabaran la escena de una dichosa vez porque quería volver a casa con su mujercita.

Él supone que fue poco a poco, quizás por la convivencia o las experiencias compartidas, y que no se dio cuenta hasta que se descubrió enamorado hasta las trancas, perdidamente y sin remedio… Sí, un cliché, pero SU cliché y de nadie más. Era esta su historia de amor, con personas bien reales, con sus corazones (especialmente el suyo) en riesgo. ¿Y si ella nunca lo llegaba a amar? ¿Y si los sentimientos de Midori jamás cambiaban? Ajá, habían hablado de no involucrar sentimientos, darse tiempo y dejarse llevar, pero ser su marido, amarla y no poder tocarla era una tortura, como un choque de trenes destinado a ocurrir sí o sí.

Pero ¿cómo cortejas a la mujer con la que ya estás casado?

Él lo intentó, sin embargo. Quizás no de la mejor manera, ni de la más clara, porque la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo, pero lo único que tenía claro es que no podía imponerle la intensidad de sus sentimientos. Por eso aquella noche, cuando vio en los ojos de Midori lo mismo que había en los suyos, su corazón dio un vuelco en el pecho y Yukihito estaba bastante seguro de que hubiera entrado en combustión espontánea si las manos de Midori, sus labios, su voz sobre su piel, toda ella, no lo hubieran elevado al séptimo cielo de la sublime felicidad.

* * *

Los meses pasan, y cuando menos se lo esperan, Midori rompe aguas y se pone de parto. De nada sirvieron los planes, las clases ni los ensayos. Mientras Midori seguía paralizada mirando el charco de líquido amniótico a sus pies con la boca abierta de pasmo, Yukihito daba vueltas por la salita como pollo sin cabeza espantando a las gatas y buscando la maletita de Midori que llevaba ya más de un mes junto a la puerta.

No les pregunten cómo llegaron al hospital, porque ninguno tiene recuerdo del trayecto en coche, pero el caso es que lo hicieron. A Midori le dieron cama en una habitación individual y Yukihito le susurra palabras suaves mientras toma su mano e intenta que respire mejor. Midori aprieta los dientes cada vez que una contracción la corta por la mitad. Ahora mismo, a su marido no le preocupa la integridad de los huesos de su mano…

Yukihito da un brinquito cuando Midori trata de incorporarse y sentarse en la cama.

—¿Qué haces?

—No puedo quedarme —responde ella, con voz áspera—. Tengo que dar de comer a los gatos... Si me disculpas… —Pero él la empuja suavemente hasta volverla a acostar.

—Kyoko-chan lo hará. Ya está avisada.

—¿¡Pero cómo se te ocurre!? —exclama, mirándolo con los ojos espantados—. ¡Es mi jefa!

—Y una buena amiga. Así que respira y despreocúpate.

—No.

—Sí.

—Te odio.

—No me odias.

Al final, la mandan a caminar, para favorecer la dilatación y que el bebé se coloque en el canal del parto. Y eso hacen durante horas, (im)pacientemente, por los pasillos de Maternidad, con Midori destrozando el brazo en el que se apoya con cada contracción. Y cuando el intervalo entre una y otra se hace más corto y Midori ya ha dilatado casi diez centímetros, los visten con batas verdes y gorritos ridículos. Yukihito camina a su lado, intentando no tropezarse con la silla de ruedas en la que trasladan a Midori.

Es por eso que no vio cómo su rostro se iba tornando rojo, como un volcán a punto de explotar.

Y claro, explotó…

—¡Párenme esto ya, que aquí no va a nacer nadie! —gritó Midori, y el pobre celador que la llevaba frenó en seco. La parada brusca le arrancó un quejido de dolor y el pelo le cayó sobre los ojos. Ella resopló para quitárselo de la cara.

—¡Pero Midori! —exclama Yukihito, con los ojos abiertos de pavor y confusión entremezcladas.

—¡Me voy! —dice ella, apoyando las manos en la silla para levantarse.

—¡No te vas! —protesta Yukihito, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros y empujando hacia abajo (no tan suavemente esta vez. Midori se resiste…). Atrás, el celador observa la escena sin decir ni pío.

—¡He dicho que sí! —insiste ella. Y entonces, una pequeña revelación: Yukihito suspira y se pone en cuclillas frente a ella, tomándola de las manos. Ella no puede soportar la ternura que hay en sus ojos y aparta la mirada.

—Midori, ¿qué ocurre? —pregunta con voz suave—. ¿Qué ocurre de verdad?

Ella parpadea velozmente, tratando de espantar las lágrimas que le llenan los ojos.

—Midori… —insiste también él, apretando con delicadeza sus manos.

—Umpf —rezongó ella, aún sin mirarlo.

—Midori, dímelo… —Y su voz es tan pero tan comprensiva, tan paciente y tan me-preocupo-de-veras-por-ti que ella gira el rostro hacia él y Yukihito puede ver el miedo revolotear en sus ojos. ¿Miedo?

—¡Nopiensotenerunhijoconalguienquenomehayadichoquemeama! —le suelta ella, a toda velocidad y de sopetón, tomándolo por sorpresa. A él le lleva un par de segundos asimilar lo que acaba de decir y por un momento pierde el equilibrio y tiene que soltar las manos de Midori para no caerse de culo en el suelo.

—Ay, dioses —dice, cuando vuelve a recuperar su posición frente a ella. Se lleva la mano a la parte de atrás del cuello y un rubor adorable tiñe sus mejillas—. ¿No te lo he dicho nunca?

—Yashiro Yukihito, por lo más sagrado, no bromees.

—Yo siempre pensé que había sido demasiado obvio con mis sentimientos por ti, Midori.

—¿O-Obvio? —repite ella, sintiendo cómo su corazón entona un incesante (y conocido) _tam, tam, tam…_

—Te quiero —declara él sin más. Se levanta, y muy despacio apoya las manos en los reposabrazos de la silla de ruedas y acerca el rostro, dándole tiempo a ella para decidir el siguiente paso. Midori, claro está, suspira, cierra los ojos y alza el rostro a su encuentro.

Y mientras Yukihito la besaba, a Midori le importaba una mierda toda esa tontería de no de mostrar afecto en público. ¿A quién se le ocurrió tremenda estupidez?

—¿Eso es que tú también me quieres? —preguntó él, cuando dejó sus labios.

—¿Tengo que decirlo?

—Ejem, reciprocidad, Midori… —respondió él, señalando a uno y a otro.

—Síííí —dijo por fin, volteando los ojos—, yo también te quiero…

Y Midori siempre juraría que vio estrellitas iluminar sus ojos. Pero luego la siguiente contracción le hizo ver las estrellas a ella…

—Ahora sí, vamos adentro —dijo Yukihito, poniéndose en pie—, este pequeño está ansioso por conocer a sus papás.

Y en cuanto las puertas del paritorio se abren, les asaltan las luces intensas, el zumbido de las máquinas, los pitidos del monitor fetal esperando ser conectado…

 _Bibip, bip, bibip, bip..._

De vuelta el pánico.

—No toques nada, Yuki, por favor.

—No te preocupes, cariño, llevo guantes.

Midori se ruborizó. Estaba trayendo al mundo al hijo de su marido y es la primera vez que ella se ruboriza _así_.

Pero puede que algún foco del quirófano explotara cuando un pequeño Yashiro vino al mundo bajo la mirada arrobada —y súper moe— de su padre…


End file.
